mickeyandheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox and the main protagonist from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood. Robin Hood is an outlaw who chooses to rob from the rich to help the poor people of Nottingham, while trying to avoid capture by both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He is voiced by Brian Bedford. Personality Robin Hood is based on the character from the Robin Hood legends. Like the character of legend, Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He is known for his mastery of archery as well as his talent for disguising himself. Despite being declared an outlaw, Robin Hood is a good and generous person at heart, and is beloved by the townspeople for his deeds. Little background is given as to Robin Hood's early life. It is mentioned that he grew up with Maid Marian as a child, and they were in love, until Maid Marian went to London for several years. At some point after this, Robin Hood became an outlaw, and was already being sought by the Sheriff of Nottingham at the opening of the film. Appearances ﻿Robin Hood His first appearance in the film is running with Little John from the Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse. After escaping, he disguises himself and Little John as gypsy fortunetellers. Together, they successfully rob the royal caravan of the tyrannical Prince John, earning him the prince's ire. He is seen giving the money to various Nottingham residents, who suffer from the oppressive taxes of Prince John, while disguised as a blind beggar. Later on, He finds out from Friar Tuck that Prince John has organized an archery tournament with a kiss from Maid Marian as a prize. Though it is clearly a trap meant to capture him, Robin Hood attends disguised as a stork, in order to see Maid Marian, whom Robin loves. However, his masterful archery skills reveal his identity, and he is captured and sentenced to death. Little John interrupts the execution by threatening Prince John, and after a battle, Robin Hood escapes into Sherwood Forest with Maid Marian. After discovering that Friar Tuck has been imprisoned by Prince John for treason, Robin Hood attempts a rescue to both save the friar from death, and to rescue the residents of Nottingham who have been imprisoned for failure to pay taxes. The jail break goes successfully, until it is revealed that a child was left behind. Though Robin Hood is able to rescue the child, he is trapped in the castle, which is engulfed in flames thanks to the Sheriff. Robin Hood eventually jumps from a tower into the moat, while being shot at by the sheriff's posse. Though originally believed to be dead, Robin Hood survives, much to the anger of Prince John. At the end, King Richard returns, pardons Robin Hood, and allows him to marry Maid Marian. House of Mouse Sometimes he appears as a guest on House of Mouse. Disney Parks Robin Hood makes occasional appearances in the Disney Parks as a meetable character. Although Robin Hood is extremely famous with merchandise inside the park, he can only truly be found in the parades. Robin Hood can be seen in the Fantasmic! Finale riding Steamboat Willie. Trivia ﻿The costume that Robin Hood wears is similar to that of Peter Pan. Category:Masters Of Good Category:Most Good Category:Comical Heroes Category:Animals